Sekai
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: //EDITED//Pada akhirnya, mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir hitam...//SasuSakuGaa//
1. Awal

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu kami!"

Sang gadis menengok sambil tersenyum jahil, "Kejar aku, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" katanya semangat. Tak dihiraukannya peringatan kedua sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, berpacu dengan angin yang terasa menyejukkan di wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengejarnya lagi-lagi berusaha memperingatkan—walau jelas, tak dihiraukan gadis keras kelapa itu. "Hati-hati, Sakura-chan! Kau bisa jatuh!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Ah, dua sahabatnya yang sedang mengejarnya di belakang memang kalah dalam hal kecepatan dengannya. Gadis itu berbalik, dan dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya, ia baru saja akan menggoda dua sahabatnya itu ketika sepatu ketsnya terantuk batu.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**S E K A I**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

AWAL

* * *

"Aduhhh!!" Sakura meringis pelan sambil menatap sikunya yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Benar-benar perih rasanya.

Salah satu sahabatnya—yang juga berprofesi sebagai bodyguardnya—mendengus sebal. Walau begitu, tetap saja ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu sedikit tertiup angin ketika dengan begitu khawatirnya—tentu saja, ia tak mengakuinya—ia menghampiri gadis itu. "Cih! Padahal diperingatkan, kau bisa jatuh. Tapi tetap saja tidak mendengarkan!" katanya gusar. Dengan kasar ditarikannya lengan Sakura, berusaha memeriksa keadaan siku gadis itu.

"Sudahlah teme, Sakura-chan kan sedang kesakitan! Tutup mulutmu sebentar bisa kan?" Naruto, rekan satu profesi Sasuke membela Sakura. Si rambut pirang ini memang sangat menyayangi Sakura, masalahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya sebal. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau lebih baik dariku, baka! Lagipula ini semua salahmu! Kau tidak benar menjaganya!" katanya dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Naruto—yang sudah dasarnya memiliki kepala panas—segera naik pitam.

"Kau! Yang salah itu kau! Kau lama sekali di toilet! Dan saat aku ingin menyeretmu keluar dari toilet terkutuk itu, Sakura-chan luput dari pengawasanku, tahu!" katanya sambil menuding Sasuke yang tak menghiraukannya.

Sakura menghela napas melihat kedua bodyguardnya—yang juga merupakan sahabatnya—bertengkar. "Sudahlah Naruto, Sasuke-kun." katanya jengah, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." dan setelahnya ia meringis ketika Sasuke membalut lukanya itu dengan kain kassa yang selalu tersedia di sakunya itu.

Naruto masih tidak terima dengan pembelaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. "Tidak! Itu juga termasuk salahnya! Siapa suruh kemarin selama seharian ia hanya makan tomat dengan alasan buruk seperti itu!"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening, "Alasan buruk?"

"Ya-ya! Kau tahu? Sasuke bilang kalau tomat di Supermarket sedang didiskon, jadi dia—" Naruto menutup mulut ketika menyadari aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh gagah milik Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, "Oh, oke. Aku tidak akan memaksamu , bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main basket di lapangan!" katanya semangat.

Naruto dan Sasuke merengut, "Tidak! Nanti penyakitmu kumat!"

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Apa tidak bisa memperlakukanku layaknya gadis normal, hah?" katanya sambil merengut. Dua sahabatnya itu hanya menghela napas.

"Tapi kami tidak ingin kau sakit,Sakura-chan…" Naruto bersaha menenanfkan Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata itu. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak, berusaha memina pembelaan.

"Hn."

Naruto balas menatapnya kesal karena apa yang dilakukan pmuda itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Aku tahu aku penyakitan…" suara gadis itu terdengar parau, "tapi aku benar-benar ingin hidup normal seperti gadis lain…" dan air matanya benar-benar jatuh kali ini.

Sasuke menunduk dan menyentuh dagu Sakura, berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang mulai basah karrena air mata. "Kami sudah beusaha membuat kehidupanmu senormal mungkin, Sakura…," katanya penuh penekanan, "hanya kau yang tak pernah bersyukur dengan keadaanmu."

Gadis itu menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya dengan kasar, "Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke-kun!" katanya sambil berlari.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berusaha mengejar gadis itu, membuat Naruto semakin seba dengan kelakuan rekannya yang menurutnya sudah kelewat batas itu.

"Kau keterlaluan kali ini, Teme!" katanya kesal. "Dan aku takkan memaafkanmu begitu saja kalau Sakura-chan kenapa-kenapa!"

Sasuke balas menatapnya kesal. Baru saja ia akan membalas ketika—entah mengapa—feelingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buaruk akan terjadi pada gadis itu. Dengan cepat ditengoknya Sakura yang masih berada sekitar 20 meter dari posisinya saat ini, dan matanya segera membelalak lebar ketika sudut matanya menangkap siluet sebuah mobil sedang melaju dari arah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu. Dan sialnya, tampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"SAKURA!"

Gadis itu segera terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan pemuda raven itu. Dan seketika tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil silver melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, siap menghantamnya.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja kakinya menghianati otaknya yang mengharuskannya berlari saat itu juga. Kakinya terasa terpaku di jalan itu, tak mau bergerak selangkahpun. Iapun hanya dapat pasrah seraya menutup matanya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menariknya dan mendekapnya begitu erat, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya dan apapun-itu-yang-memeluknya terasa terbang.

"SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN!"

OooooooooooO

"Kau bebas sekarang! Tapi bila kau melakukan tindakan kriminal lagi, kami tak akan segan-segan memenggal lehermu!" seorang pria berpakaian seragam polisi mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam sel seraya mendegus sebal.

"Hn."

Polisi itu menggelengkan kepala, "Dan satu lagi, Gaara. Tadi ada seorang pria tua mencarimu, dan katanya dia akan menunggumu di kafe dekat sini. Dia bilang, dia temanmu." katanya jengah. Raut wajahnya tampak malas, kontrs dengan tubuhnya yang kurus kering.

Gaara—begitulah pemuda berambut merah tampan itu dipanggil—hanya mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata polisi tersebut. "Cih, teman?"

-

-

Gaara menatap pria tua di depannya dengan malas. "Polisi bilang kau mencariku. Ada apa?" ditatapnya wajah keriput pria itu. Pria tua itu tampak sayu, kontas sekali dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk berisi itu.

"Ya, ya. Ada misi baru untukmu, Gaara. Kau harus bersyukur karena kau masih dipakai walau sudah meringkuk di penjara, hahaha!" pria itu tertawa cukup keras hingga tubuhnya berguncang-guncang.

Gaara terlihat sedikit antusias mendengar kata 'misi'. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan ketegangan ketika adrenalinnya terpacu saat membunuh sesorang, atau sekedar menganiayanya. Seraya menenggak red-wine miliknya, ditatapnya pria gempal itu dengan mata yang menyala karena semangat, "Apa misiku kali ini?"

"Kau tahu gubernur Haruno Morito, 'kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ditugaskan membunuh putri semata wayangnya, Haruno Sakura."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Terima Kasih Atas Kesediaannya Membaca.

**---Myuuga Arai---**


	2. Destiny?

"Apa?"

Lelaki tua itu menyeringai, "Ya, kau kutugaskan membunuh putri Morito, Haruno Sakura." Pria tua itu terkekeh seraya memberikan foto seorang gadis pada Gaara.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata sambil tersenyum penuh arti, _Cantik. Tapi sayang harus mati…_

Lelaki tua itu menatap Gaara, "Bagaimana? Big-boss ingin bocah itu segera mati. Kuberi kau waktu satu bulan. Bisa?"

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "Mudah."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**S E K A I**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sambil menahan tangis, "Sa-Sasuke-kun…", katanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang terbaring berbalut perban. Naruto menghampiri Sakura seraya berusaha tidak terlihat panik, walau sebenarnya ia juga khawatir sekali pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau dengar, 'kan? Kata dokter, Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Hanya gegar otak ringan…" kata Naruto sambil menepuk lembut pundak Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tapi ini salahku. Kalau saja aku menurut pada kalian dan tidak kabur seperti anak kecil, Sasuke-kun tidak akan begini…"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sayu, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus istirahat. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam."

Sakura tampak berpikir sesaat. Sebenarnya Sakura keberatan dengan saran Naruto, tapi ia juga tak mau membuat Naruto sedih dengan lagi-lagi tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto juga salah satu sahabat Sakura.

Mencoba tersenyum, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk tanda menyetujui kata-kata Naruto.

-

-

Baru saja Sakura terlelap, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan.

Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika rasa nyeri menjalari kepalanya yang beralut tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut—kepala Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap di kursi sebelah ranjangnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke ranjang Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat…bgitu rapuh. Kulit berwarna pualamnya terlihat sangat pucat di bawah sinar lampu. Rambut merah mudanya pun terlihat semakin lembut, membuatnya ingin sekali membelai gadis itu.

"Teme, akhirnya kau bangun juga…" suara Naruto memecah keheningan dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Sakura-chan baru saja tidur.." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyampirkan sehelai selimut bewarna putih bermotif kelopak bunga Sakura pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya pulang, dobe? Kalau dia capek, penyakitnya bisa kambuh…" kata Sasuke kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau pikir membujuk Sakura-chan mudah? Kau tahu, kan, dia itu sangat keras kepala!"

Sasuke menghela napas dengan berat. "Hn, sudahlah. Sekarang tolong angkat dia ke sofa, Naruto. Dia bisa pegal-pegal kalau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk sofa yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dengan mudah, diangkatnya tubuh mungil Sakura selembut mungkin, tak ingin membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Hhhh, aku juga mengantuk. Kau tidurlah, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin menjaganya sendirian."

-

-

* * *

"Ini rumahmu. Diberikan big boss sebagai bayaran awal. Kalau nanti kau benar-benar sudah berhasil membunuh gadis itu, minta pesawat pun pasti diberi…" pria tua itu terkekeh, membuat wajahnya yang keriput tampak lebih seram.

Gaara hanya diam, menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya alasan perintah pembunuhan ini. Bagaimanapun, tugasnya hanya membunuh. Dan mendapat bayaran untuk itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan sang 'dalang'di balik seluruh rencana pembunuhan ini, walau sebanarnya ia penasaran sekali mengapa gadis secantik Sakura harus dibunuh. Dan lagi, tampaknya pria tua ini juga tak akan mau menyebutkan alasannya, karena ia sesari tadi sama sekali tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat menjadi clue tentang big-bossnya.

"Kau boleh membunuhnya dengan cara apa saja. Data-data anak itu sudah ada di dalam." pria tua itu melirik jam tangannya, "Oh, aku harus pulang. Keluargaku pasti sudah menunggu." lanjutnya lagi. Dikendarainya mobil tuanya, sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gaara yang masih terdiam.

Gaara mengangguk, _Keluarga, ya…_

Gaara tersenyum miris ketika otaknya memutar kenangan akan keluarganya yang kini nihil. Benar-benar ironis, pikirnya.

Berusaha tidak terlihat menyedihkan, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin memeriksa data-data gadis itu sebelum membunuhnya karena ada keungkinan gadis itu memiliki suatu pengamn bagi dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya pastilah sadar bahwa jabatannya saat ini memancing adanya kriminalitas.

Diambilnya sebuah map coklat yang tergeletak di mejanya. Dengan sedikit penasaran, dibukanya map itu. Seketika konsentarasinya segera beralih.

_Sakura Haruno: 16 tahun._

Gaara menyeringai sesaat. "Hm…, sama sepertiku."

Otaknya berkonsentarasi sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat data-data Sakura yang konyol di matanya.

"Seorang gadis yang tegar, hm? Sudah beberapa kali mengalami percobaan pembunuhan sejak umurnya masih enam tahun, tapi masih ceria." Gaara mendengus kecil. Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis yang masih bisa tertawa dan bermain padahal ia sudah beberapa kali hampir mati, heh?

Lagi-lagi Gaara menyeringai kecil membaca data Sakura. "Hobinya basket dan bermain drum, huh? Maskulin sekali…" sebenarnya ia cukup kaget juga mengetahui hobi Sakura. "Cerdas namun pelupa? Hmm… benci orang yang bermuka dua. Benci warna pink walau rambutnya sejak lahir memang pink. Menyukai ular dan membenci kucing? Gadis yang aneh…"

Perhatianya segera teralihkan begitu mlihat adanya lampiran lain.

_Bodyguard?_

"Sudah kuduga…, gadis ini memiliki bodyguard…" katanya semangat. "Ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri…"

Namun matanya segera membelalak lebar begitu menyadari adanya note yang tercetak di sudut bawah data-data Sakura. Dan entah mengapa nuraninya sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari Sakura memang bukanlah seorang gadis biasa.

-

_Note: Sakura Haruno, pasien rawat jalan Rumah Sakit Internasional Negara Hi. Menderita kanker otak stadium satu._

* * *

"Emmmm..." Sakura membuka matanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eeeee, Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bersemu.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ditatapnya Sakura tajam seraya berkata, "Cih! Kau pikir aku akan sembuh begitu melihatmu tidur kecapekan di sini? Kau harus ingat, kalau penyakitmu kumat, kau bisa mati tiba-tiba!" katanya kasar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dia…hanya ingin menemani pemuda itu sampai ia sadar, tapi mengapa…

Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Aku tahu, aku tahu... tapi setidaknya, aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan ini. Ini semua salahku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke baru saja akan protes ketika dilihatnya Sakura tiba-tiba meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

Naruto baru saja keluar dari swalayan dekat rumah sakit ketika melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak sangat kusut.

"Oi, teme! Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sakura… dia sedang diperiksa dokter. Penyakitnya kumat…"

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum minum obat? A—" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh gelengan lemah Sasuke.

"Aku. Aku yang membuatnya begini." katanya tanpa ekspresi sambil mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening lagi, "Sudahlah, Sasuke."

* * *

Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar rumah untuk refreshing. Entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa sedikit bersalah ketika ingin membunuh sesorang. Seseorang yang begitu rapuh… namun tetap harus dimusnahkan.

Seorang yang berwujudka gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang lembut, dan mata hijau yang selalu berbinar, seolah tak mengalami beban sedikitpun.

TINNNN!

Gaara sedikit tersentak mendengar suara klakson yang rasanya dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Dan ketika tersadar, sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya.

Ckiittttttttttt!

Suara deritan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal kemudian bergaung keras ketika body mobil tersebut sedikit menyerempet pemuda itu, membuatnya terlempar dengan cukup keras.

Gaara mengernyit kesakitan ketika lengannya yang lebih dulu mendarat di jalanan beraspal itu. Ia baru saja berbalik ingin meminta pertanggung jwaban sang penabrak saat mobil itu—yang ia tak tahu kapan—ternyata telah pergi.

_Cih, kurasa lenganku patah!_

Dan dengan berat hati, pemuda itupun melangkah menuju Rumah Sakit Internasinal Konoha yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

-

-

"Lenganmu baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit retak. Kau hanya perlu mengistirahatkan lengan kananmu selama beberapa minggu." kata dokter itu sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Gaara hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu ruangan dokter itu sambil sedikit menggerutu.

"B-baik dok. Terima kasih atas bantuannya…" sebuah suara lembut sampai di telinga Gaara.

Gaara membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Itu, 'kan, Haruno Sakura…._

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca.

**---Myuuga Arai---**


	3. Their Meeting

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi kau akan mati sekarang juga. Salahkanlah takdirmu yang harus bertemu denganku secepat ini."

Dan pria itu merogoh sakunya, mencari benda terlarang itu. Senjata api.

Dapat.

Pelan tapi pasti, Gaara mulai membidik kepala Sakura.

Pelatuk hampir ditekan.

Sedikit lagi, dan tamatlah riwayat gadis cantik itu.

Hitung mundur.

3..

2..

1..

"Gaara-san?"

* * *

_Yuhu!!! Moshi-moshi minna-san!!! Akhirnya, setelah hiatus panjang, saia balik lagi dengan SEKAI. Alah, udah, yah, jangan kelamaan. Langsung ajja!_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Sekai © Myuuga Arai**

**Kisah Awal**

* * *

Gaara tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat, ia segera berbalik, mendapati dokter yang tadi memeriksanya sedang membelalakkan mata tak percaya melihat ia sedang memegang handgun di tangan kirinya.

"Masuk." Perintah Gaara pada sang dokter seraya menodongkan senjatanya itu ke dada sang korban. Dokter itu menuruti perintah Gaara, karena tak mungkin ia mengelaknya, berteriak minta tolong lalu menghajar sang penjahat yang sedang terluka tangannya itu seperti di film-film action. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Tapi lihat kenyataan. Itu hal yang nyaris mustahil.

Ini hari Senin, karenanya jarang sekali pasien datang ke rumah sakit ini. Sehingga ia harus sadar, lorong rumah sakit ini begitu sepi. Hanya ada dia, dan penjahat itu.

Gaara memicingkan matanya begitu menyadari dokter itu tampaknya hendak berteriak. Dengan sekali gerakan, diubahnya arah handgunnya ke arah mulut sang korban.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa berteriak." katanya dingin. Sang dokter kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata, ketakutan.

Drrr

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari handgun berperedam suara itu. Ditambah, posisinya yang berada di mulut korban.

SRRR

Darah sang korban mengalir deras dari belakang kepalanya yang tertembus peluru. Ditambah sedikit luka bakar pada mulut sang dokter yang menjadi tempat pelepasan sang peluru, si korban kini terlihat begitu menjijikan.

Gaara segera melepas handgun itu dan membersihkan ujungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang kebetulan berada di situ.

Setelahnya, ia membersihkan sidik jarinya pada senjatanya itu, dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Bodoh sekalli kalau sampai ia masih membawa barang bukti berbahaya itu.

Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu berganti baju, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada reaksi asap mesiu yang melekat pada dirinya. Sebenarnyaia cukp beruntung karena tak setetes pun darah korbannya yang melekat di pakaiannya.

Ah, tapi dia melupakan sesuatu.

Tujuannya bukan membenuh dokter yang sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa itu.

Tujuannya membunuh seorang gadis.

Sakura Haruno.

Segera, Gaara menoleh. Kali ini, ia harus bisa membunuh gadis itu.

Sayang, ia kini tak mendapati sang gadis.

Tentu, kerena Sakura sedang berjalan menuju taman.

-

-

-

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju taman rumah sakit di mana Sasuke berjanji menunggunya.

Seraya menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang dicarinya itu. Dan Sakura kini mendapati Sasuke tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Naruto.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka ketika ia tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Naruto yang saat itu sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNNN!!" panggilan Naruto agaknya membuat seluruh orang yang saat itu berada di taman menoleh. Dan mengerutu tentunya.

Sasuke ikut menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan muka pucat sedang berdiri dengan tangan menempel pada dinding, menompang tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat ringkih. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum.

Tanpa komando, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu berusaha terlihat tegar, walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat amat pucat.. Kulit pucat gadis itu sangat kontras dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru, juga lingkar matanya yang menghitam.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sang gadis; menyedihkan.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ini salahku, pikirnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura itu tidak boleh cepek atau pun memikirkan hal yang berat, tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya. Dan sekarang ia menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau perlu istirahat." katanya dingin.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit."

"Kita pulang." kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan tarik tanganku! Sakit, Sasu—" Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan sebelahnya juga ditarik seseorang. Tapi tarikan kali ini lebih lembut.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia dapat melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya tersebut. Seorang pria muda yang seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut merah menyala seperti darah. Mata hijau pria itu begitu dingin, dan seolah tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan amarah Sasuke yang tentu saja merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran pria asing yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura.

Dan, ya, Sasuke tidak menyukai orang itu.

"Ada urusan apa?" kata Sasuke dingin. Ditepisnya tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

Pria itu menyeringai, namun tak menghilangkan kesam menyeramkan pada wajah dinginnya itu. "Bukan hal yang baik menyeret paksa wanita."

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Kau tidak tahu permasalahannya. Jangan ikut campur."

"Aku akan ikut campur bila melihat wanita diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seorang pengecut."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "KAU--"

"HEI!! Ada apa, Sasuke?" teriakan riang Naruto memutus perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampaknya tak berminat sama sekali menjelaskan keadaan tak menyenangkan ini pada Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap mata pria berambut merah itu.

Hijau dingin bertemu hitam kelam.

"Ada apa, sih? Dan, maaf, kau siapa, ya?" kali ini pertanyaan Naruto ditujukan pada pria asing itu.

Sayang, ia pun tak menjawab.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Ada apa sih, Sakura-chaan?" tanyanya lagi. Ditatapnya Sakura yang sudah sangat pucat.

Dan mari ucapkan kata 'sabar' bersama-sama pada si rambut pirang bermata biru ini, karena sepertinya gadis cantik berambut pink ini terlalu lemah untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Hening beberapa saat.

Ah, habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"ADA APA SIH???" teriaknya kesal.

Dan saat itulah, ketiganya menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang kini berwajah merah padam karena kesal. Giginya sedikit bergemeletuk menahan emosinya.

Sayangnya, reaksi yang Naruto harapkan tidak terjadi.

Sang Uchiha hanya dapat memberikan tatapan dingin. Tapi satu kalimat yang dilontarkannya sukses membuat Naruto bertambah kesal—namun akhirnya menuruti juga : "Kita pulang."

Naruto rasanya sudah hampir meledak ketika dilihatnya Sakura sedang memberikannya tatapan menyedihkan dengan wajah pucat. Dan harus Naruto akui, ia tidak tega. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja omongan Sasuke daripada membuat gadisnya—setidaknya bagi Naruto—sedih.

BRUK

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke ke tanah. Bukan, bukannya pingsan. Hanya saja ia terlalu lemah dan letih untuk menompang tubuhnya. Dan karenanya, ia terjatuh. "A-aku lemas." katanya lirih.

Dan Naruto—yang merasa jadi gentleman—merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan sigap, tangan kekarnya hampir saja meraih tubuh mungil Sakura sampai ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berlaku sama seperti dirinya—memberikan bantuannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa-apan ini? Biarkan aku yang menggendong Sakura-chan!" protes Naruto. Ditatapnya rivalnya itu. "Apa-apaan, sih, rambut merah!?"

Si rambut merah menyeringai lagi, "Aku akan membantunya." katanya singkat.

"Tidak apa. Naruto, dan kau rambut merah, aku tidak apa—"

"TIDAK, SAKURA-CHAN!! Aku yang akan—"

"Hn, berisik." kata-kata Sasuke menyudahi debat kecil mereka. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Sakura, kemudian didekapnya Sakura dalam dada bidangnya. Dengan langkahnya yang cepat, Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura ke arah mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari situ. Naruto mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Kini Sakura dapat merasakan darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Pink. Ah, tidak. Wajahnya merah. Sangat merah.

Tapi Sakura tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria aneh berambut merah yng dengan tiba-tiba bermaksud menolongnya tadi. Segera sebelum Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, Sakura memberikan senyuman hangat seraya mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih yang tentu saja tak terdengar pria itu.

Tapi untunglah, pria berambut merah itu tampaknya mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Ia menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum.

Senyum?

Ah, bukan. Itu seringai kecil. Seringai jahat.

Tapi sayang, yang Sakura tahu, pria berambut merah tadi adalah pria baik.

BRUMMMM

Mobil mewah berwarna silver itu melaju, meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu sendiri dalam keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti memandang mereka bertiga. "Nona Haruno, sayang sekali gadis seperti anda harus mati dengan cepat…"

-

-

* * *

Pria berambut merah itu—yang tak lain adalah Gaara—berjalan pelan menuju apartementnya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Matanya sedikit membelalak begitu melihat kerumunan orang di jalan raya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita gemuk yang sedang berkerumun di situ.

"Kecelakaan! Itu, ada orang yang ditabrak, terus terlempar ke arah rel kereta itu!"

Gaara mengalihkan panangannya menuju rel kereta api, berusaha melihat sang korban.

TINTIN

Semua membelalakkan matanya. Itu tanda kereta mau datang.

"Seseorang! Tolong suamiku!" teriak seorang ibu. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang tergolek tak berdaya di rel kereta api tersebut.

Sayang, tak satu pun yang berani menolong bapak itu, karena kini semua dapat melihat kepala kereta yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut.

"Tou-channnn!!" teriak seorang anak perempuan kecil. Dipeluknya ibunya itu.

Gaara terkesiap. Teriakan itu, persis dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Sedikit lagi, dan tamatlah riwayat pria itu.

10

9

8

7

Entah apa yang merasuki Gaara, tapi kali ini ia merasa harus menolong. Dengan cepat, dilompatinya pembatas yang menghalanginya.

"JANGAN NAKK!" teriakan masyarakat sekitar memeriahkan suasana.

6

5

4

Sebagian menononton dengan tegang. Sebagian lain menutup mata.

3

2

1

Pria itu terselamatkan. Namun sekarang Gaara dapat merasakan tangannya benar-benar patah sekarang.

"Tou-channn!!!" anak perempuan itu berteriak sambil tersenyum.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang dapat dirasakan Gaara hanyalah seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit sebelum dia merasakan kegelapan. Tapi ia tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pak, pasien ini sudah bangun!"

Gaara dapat mendengar teriakan seseorang ketika ia membuka mata. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, nak." suara seorang bapak pada Gaara. Gaara menengok, mendapati seorang pria setengah baya dengan perawakan tampan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Pria itu tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara yang mengernyit, bingung.

"Di mana bapak tua tadi?" tanya Gaara, tak memperdulikan lelaki setengah baya itu. Matanya menggerilya mencari sosok yang baru saja diselamatkannya. Sayang, ia tidak melihatnya di manapun.

"Bapak itu sedang dirawat." kata pria itu lembut sambil tersenyum, "dan tangan kananmu sendiri mengalami patah tulang." jelasnya lagi.

Gaara mengangguk, "Tidak, tanganku sudah retak sebelum kejadian tadi."

Lagi, pria setengah baya itu tersenyum. "Aku kagum pada kebaikan dan keberanianmu, nak. Kalau aku, sekali pun aku gubernur, mungkin aku tak seberani dan serela kau menolong orang yang baru dikenal."

Gaara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "K-kau Haruno Morito?"

-

-

* * *

_Akhirnya, _**SEKAI**_ jadi juga… selametan nyok!! Hehe.._

_Hem, masih kependekan, ya? Maap, maap. Sekarang lagi demen bikin _**Are You My Prince?**_ Itu fic-ku yang terbaru! Idenya masih seger! Hehe…_

_Omong-omomg, sementara waktu_** Lost Of Memories (LOM)**_ mau aku hiatus-kan. Mumet, euy!_

_Hehe, buat megu-chan yang nanya apa arti _**SEKAI**_, itu artinya dunia. Judulnya kagak nyambung, yaaa? Maap, maap._

_Ah, chaa-chan nanya, ada lowongan oc atau enggak, jawabannya : enggak. Takut bingung nantinya. Maap ya.. oh, ya, kanker otak itu penyakit yang menyerang otak… jadi, secara otomatis, seluruh organ terganggu nantinya karena otak. Bukan gila, tapi lebih menyiksa. Yahhh, liat aja chap ke depannya!_

_Terusss, panggil aku Arai ajah! Myuuga kurang manteb! Tapi kagak papa sihh kalo mao manggil akuh myuuga. Itu namaku juga. Cuma mungkin kerasa lebih akrab kalo kalian panggil aku Arai. Thanks!_

_Terus. Maksih yang udah mao review di cahap lalu… aduh, senang sekali ada yang menjadikan saya fave author! –motong tumpeng di rumah—_

_Oh, ya! Jangan lupa baca fic terbaru saya yang berjudul _**Are You My Prince?**_... dan, yah, seperti biasa, Sakura tokoh utamanya! Jangan bosen, yah!_

_Hehe, makasih udah mau baca!_

_Salam,_

**Myuuga Arai**


End file.
